


Special :: Mewtwo Strikes Back

by LukaThorne



Series: Fire In Her Eyes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	Special :: Mewtwo Strikes Back

"Wow…" Melody mutters, looking at the little invitation with surprise.

"I'll say, that was strange. I did not know that they had such things." Brock says as he picks the invitation out of Melody's hand. She looks at him with a look of irritation.

"Give that back!" Melody shouts. Brock looks at her with surprise as she jumps at him. At that moment, Rubbalite walks back into the clearing carrying a handful of fire wood, followed closely by her Pikachu, who is also carrying wood.

"W…what in the world.." Rubbalite mutters with wide eyes as she looks at Melody, who is sitting on top of Brock. She drops the firewood, and turns away from the two of them. "Don't let me disturb anything…" Rubbalite says as she walks away.

"Wait, Rubba!" Melody shouts as she gets to her feet. "You're TOTALLY misunderstanding the situation!" Melody says in a desperate voice. Rubbalite looks at her for a moment over her shoulder before nodding.

"So what IS going on?" Rubbalite asks, looking at the two of them.

"Well you see…we got this letter inviting us to join a celebration the greatest Pokémon trainer is putting on, on New Island." Melody says in a thoughtful voice. Rubbalite looks at her in surprise.

"Why would we be invited? We've barely been traveling as trainers for a year." Rubbalite wonders, looking at Brock.

"Who knows." Brock says, shrugging.

"Hm…" Rubbalite mutters, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Maybe we're just that good! After all, we did beat Blaze!" Melody says with a smile. Rubbalite looks skeptical. "Oh, come on! Let's at least go! If you don't like it we can leave." Melody says in a pleading voice. Rubbalite looks at Brock with unsure eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, you win." Rubbalite says. Melody smile as she grabs her bag and walks off. After a moment, the other two catch up to her.

Just as the trio arrive at the port, the heavens open up and begin to downpour. The three of them run into the lobby, where they see around 100 trainers with various types of Pokémon. The three of them sit down on one of the few free benches. Rubbalite begins to wipe her Pikachu dry.

"That storm came out of nowhere!" Brock says as he hands the two of them a can of hot chocolate. They both nod.

About an hour later, Officer Jenny walks into the lobby and announces that the ferry to New Island had been cancelled due to the waves.

"The harbor manager thinks this is could be the worst storm ever!" Officer Jenny says when the trainers begin to complain.

"Listen to me. The prophets have predicted the return of the winds of water. For years I have prayed that mankind would never witness that deadly storm ever again." the harbor manager says with solemn eyes. Officer Jenny turns to her with surprise.

"Isn't that just a legend?" Jenny asks.

"The ancient writings tell of the storm wiping out all by a few Pokémon. In their sorrow, the water of their tears somehow saved the lives lost in the storm. But there are no Pokémon tears today, just waters which no one can survive." The harbor manager says.

"And that's why your ferry to New Islands been cancelled." Officer Jenny says, looking at all the trainers.

"I'm going! I'll just swim over! After all, I have a lot of water types!" Melody says, taking a step forward. Rubbalite and Brock look at her in surprise. The two of them follow her out the door, and watch as she releases her Blastoise. She climbs onto its shell before looking back at Rubbalite and Brock. "See you on the island." She says before the two of them disappear behind a wave. Rubbalite sighs before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a Pokeball.

"I suppose we should go after that hyperactive moron." Rubbalite says as she tosses the Pokeball in the air. "Go!" she shouts. As the Pokeball falls back into her hand, her Pidgeot appears in front of her. She places her hand against its forehead. "I need a favor." she says. Her Pidgeot looks up at her.

"Ssheer?" Pidgeot clicks in confusion.

"I need you to carry Brock and I to New Island." Rubbalite says, never looking away from Pidgeot. After a moment, Pidgeot turns around and spreads its wings. Rubbalite looks at Brock.

"I'll ride on the back." Brock says, motioning for Rubbalite to get on. She shrugs and climbs aboard. Brock climbs on behind her and the two of them take off to New Island.

The two of them look around at the castle as they fly into a clear area.

"This must be New Island." Brock says. Rubbalite nods as her Pidgeot looks back at her.

"You can land, Pidgeot." Rubbalite says. Pidgeot nods before diving toward the platform. As soon as it lands, Brock gets off it.

"Remind me NEVER to ride on that thing again!" Brock says in a horrified voice. The two of them look at the HUGE doors, and walk toward them.

"Welcome, trainers. You may make yourselves comfortable and release your Pokémon." A voice says from nowhere as the two of them walk inside the lobby/dining area. They look around, only to have an anime sweat drop fall down the sides of their heads when they see Melody gorging herself on a table full of different types of cheeses.

"Guess there's no question about where she is." Rubbalite says with a sigh as she shakes her head. She walks toward the table, and sits down next to Melody. "Looks like you made it here without much trouble." Rubbalite says. Melody looks up at her.

"What took the two of you so long?" Melody asks as she swallows her mouth full of food.

"Oh, I don't know….the storm maybe?" Rubbalite says with irritation in her eyes. A flash of black pulls Rubbalite's eyes away from Melody to the strangely colored Rapidash. "Hey, isn't that.." Rubbalite begins, but can't bring herself to finish.

"Blaze's Rapidash? I'm not sure. I haven't seen her so far." Melody says with a shrug. Before either of the can say another word, they see a woman walk into the room. They watch as the Rapidash runs to the woman, and she runs her hand up and down the horse's forehead.

"That's my girl. Just make sure you don't get stolen." the woman says, causing the horse to throw its head. Both Melody and Rubbalite watch as the woman throws about fifteen Pokeballs in the air. Their eyes widen when they see the Pokémon.

**List of Pokémon**

Black Gyarados

Black Vulpix with Red Tails

Black and Red Arcanine

Black Cloyster

Dragonair

Dewgong

Red Starmie

Vileplume

Butterfree

Sandshrew

Red Tentacruel

Black Seadra

Kingler

Rattata

As soon as the two of them see the familiar Rattata, they both shoot out of their seats.

"BLAZE?" they both shout, causing the woman to turn to look at them. Her eyes widen.

"M…Melody? R…..Rubbalite?" Blaze asks, totally flabbergasted. "W…what are you doing here?" she asks. Melody and Rubbalite smile.

"We got an invitation!" Melody says. Blaze nods before looking around at the other three trainers. She turns back to the two and opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, the lights go out. They all look toward the back when a bright blue light appears. At the same time, all the Pokémon begin to freak out.

They watch as something descends from the light with guarded curiousity as it touches the ground. Melody and Rubbalite look at Blaze in confusion as she steps up next to her Rapidash with murderous eyes.

"Hello, humans. I am Mewtwo, the greatest Pokémon trainer, and soon the ruler of these lands." The purple Pokémon says as he looks at each one of the trainers in turn until he gets to Blaze. He stares at her for a moment before smiling.

"There's NO WAY a Pokémon can be a Pokémon master!" One of the other trainers shouts, getting to his feet.

"Quiet human!" Mewtwo says as it raises its hand. It glows blue as the guy is picked up off the ground about ten feet before being thrown into the fountain. As soon as he hits the water, his Gyarados comes out of the fountain in a fit of Rage, but as soon as it attacks Mewtwo, the attack just bounces back at it. The Gyarados flies backward, landing in the fountain. The trainer swims over to it.

"Gyarados…" he says in a sad voice.

"Childs Play." Mewtwo says with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are?" Brock demands, looking at Mewtwo.

"I am the new ruler of this land." Mewtwo says simply.

"You're just a bully." Melody shouts.

"Eevee!" Blaze's Eevee says as it appears out of Blaze's coat. Blaze takes a step forward with narrowed eyes.

"Dammit, Mewtwo! What in the world is your problem?" Blaze demands. Mewtwo turns to look at her with its tail swishing back and forth.

"You humans are a dangerous species. You brought me into your world with no purpose except to be your slave, but now I have my own purpose. My storm will create my own world…by destroying yours." Mewtwo says while glowing a strange blue color.

"So in order to save the Pokémon, you're going to destroy all of us." Melody says, glaring at Mewtwo with hate.

"You're wrong, Melody." Blaze says. Melody turns to look at her, only to see her glaring at Mewtwo.

"What do you m.." Melody begins, but Mewtwo cuts her off.

"Your Pokémon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves beyond repair by serving you humans. Your Pokémon are nothing but slaves." Mewtwo says while scanning the Pokémon around the room. Suddenly, Blaze's Eevee jumps to her shoulder.

"Eee evee eee evee ve!" Blaze's Eevee shouts, the hair on its tail puffs up even more than it usually is. Mewtwo looks at it with an irritated look.

"So, you say that I am wrong. That you are not this humans slave, but its partner? That you are its equal?" Mewtwo demands, looking at Eevee with angry eyes as it nods. "Then perhaps I shall have to teach you a lesson in the truth." Mewtwo says as its eyes begin to glow blue. Just as it happens, Blaze swiftly pulls the Eevee off her head and tosses it to her nearby Vulpix. Vulpix grabs Eevee by the scruff of the neck before it can hit the ground.

Meanwhile, the full attack force of Mewtwo's assault hits Blaze dead on. She stumbles back a few steps before falling to her knees and coughing up blood. She spits it on the ground before jumping to her feet, and stepping in front of her other Pokémon.

"NO!" Blaze commands before turning back to look at Mewtwo. She makes eye contact with it before spitting on the ground in contempt. "That's what he wants." Blaze says. At the stable sound of her voice, her Pokémon settle back down.

"If you really are a Pokémon, there's no reason I can't capture you!" Melody says before turning to her Pokémon. "Go, Mankey!" she shouts. Her Mankey runs forward, only to get flung backward and slammed against a pillar. It cries out in pain as it hits the ground. "MANKEY!" Melody shouts, running over to her Mankey.

"He's too strong for regular Pokémon attacks! This isn't working." Blaze says, still glaring at Mewtwo.

"Then he won't mind proving it to all of us in a Pokémon match!" Melody says as she gets to her feet with stern eyes. "I challenge you, Mewtwo, to a Pokémon battle!" Melody shouts, pointing at Mewtwo. Blaze looks over at her in horror.

"You're challenging me?" Mewtwo questions, looking at Melody with a grin.

"Yes!" Melody shouts. They all watch as Mewtwo's eyes turn a light blue. They all look over when they see a hole appear in the ground.

"Like most Pokémon Trainers, I too began with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But for their evolved forms, I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies." Mewtwo says as Blastoise appears out of a hole and Venasaur and Charizard appear out of two other holes.

"COPIES?" Melody shouts, looking at the Pokémon in horror.

"They're clones." Blaze says in an even voice as she examines the Pokémon with a critical eye. They all look upward when they hear something, only to see one of the windows disappear to reveal a Pokémon stadium. The lights all turn on.

"This was Mewtwo's plan all along." Brock says with a look of utter horror on his face.

"There's no way your Venasaur can beat my real one, right Saura!" one of the guys says as he takes a step forward.

"SAUR!" His Venasaur shouts from behind him.

"We'll blow that fake away, won't we, Blastoise!" Melody shouts, looking at her Blastoise.

"BLA!" her Blastoise shouts, its cannons clicking downward.

"That Charizard doesn't have a flame of a chance, does it, Charizard?" Rubbalite says, glaring at Mewtwo.

"Char!" Charizard shouts, blasting fire into the air while flapping its wings.

Mewtwo motions for two to follow it. They walk out into the Stadium, where Mewtwo goes to the far spot and turns back to look at them.

"Which of you will oppose me first?" Mewtwo questions, its tail flicking up and down. It watches as Venasaur walks forward.

"Saur!" Venasaur says as it stops.

"Don't think I'll underestimate you like the OTHER trainers!" the trainer says, looking back at Melody for a moment.

"HEY!" Melody shouts, glaring at the trainer. They watch as Mewtwo makes a motion with its head and the clone Venasaur walks forward. The two walk toward each other until they're face to face.

"Go, Saura! Razor Leaf!" the trainer shouts, pointing forward. Venasaur raises its leaves and about a dozen leaves fly forward.

"Vine Whip." Mewtwo commands.

"Saur!" Mewtwo's Venasaur says as vines shoot out of its side. The vines knock all the leaves away before flying forward and picking the other Venasaur up. It throws the Venasaur, which hits the ground, making a deep hole.

"Saura!" the trainer shouts, running toward his injured Venasaur.

"It looks like we're up! Blastoise!" Melody shouts. Her Blastoise runs forward.

"BLASTOISE!" Melody's Blastoise shouts. Mewtwo points forward and his Blastoise runs forward.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" Melody shouts. Her Blastoise stops, and a huge gush of water flies out of both of its pumps. Mewtwo's Blastoise instantly withdraws and spins toward Melody's, colliding with it, and throwing it back into one of the walls. "BLASTOISE!" Melody shouts, running toward her injured Blastoise.

"This isn't good. The clones are too powerful!" Brock says, looking at Rubbalite with worried eyes. Rubbalite turns to look at Blaze.

"There is no way I'm giving up! I know we can both beat this…this THING!" Rubbalite shouts, glaring at Mewtwo.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Blaze questions, looking at Rubbalite with serious eyes.

"Definitely!" Rubbalite says with a grin on her face as she takes a few confident steps forward. "Go Charizard!" Rubbalite shouts, pointing toward Mewtwo while looking at her Charizard. It begins to flapping its wings before taking off.

"Be careful." Blaze warns in a stern voice.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Rubbalite shouts, looking up at her Charizard. Before it can get the attack out, Mewtwo's Charizard slams into hers, knocking it sideways. "No! Charizard!" Rubbalite shouts, running forward as her Charizard plummets toward the ground. She stops mere inches away from where Charizard lands, making a huge hole in the ground where it lands.

"Looks like their trainers didn't train them very well." Mewtwo says as he steps forward.

"Charizard!" Rubbalite says as she gently picks up her Charizard's head. She looks up when she sees someone step between her and Mewtwo. "Blaze?"

"How dare you! What gives you the right to judge someone's abilities as a trainer by comparing their Pokémon to your super Pokémon?" Blaze says a look of deep hatred on her face.

"And as the victor, I now claim my prize, your Pokémon!" Mewtwo says as he makes a half circle with his hands, making three Pokeballs appear. They fly forward, catching all three of the defeated Pokémon before more start to appear.

"You can't do this!" Rubbalite shouts, watching the two other trainers.

"You bastard! Let them all go!" Blaze shouts, standing her ground.

"You have no right to touch ANYONE'S Pokémon!" Melody says as tears roll down her face.

"Do not defy my power." Mewtwo says as his eyes begin to glow blue. Blaze is suddenly thrown backward into one of the walls.

"Blaze!" Both Melody and Rubbalite shout as they watch her fall to the ground, clenching something against her chest. When they look closer, they see her Eevee.

"Ee! Eevee!" her Eevee shouts, looking at Blaze with sad and worried eyes.

"D…don't worry, I'm fine." Blaze says as she sits up, leaning against the wall.

"This is my world now." Mewtwo says as he brings his two hands together, sending the Pokeballs forward. Blaze slowly gets to her feet with help from the wall.

"N….no!" Blaze shouts as she watches chaos. Her eyes fill with horror as she watches her Pokémon one by one get caught.

"Eeee!" her Eevee shouts as it runs in front of her in an attempt to protect her, only to get caught. The Pokeball flies toward the bell shaped things that rise to reveal a hole in the ground. The Pokeball flies down it. Everyone watches as Blaze runs toward it, stumbling a few times on the way before sliding down it.

"Give me back my partner!" Blaze shouts as she slides down the tube-like structure. She collapses onto a moving line. When she looks up, she sees the Pokeball containing her Eevee disappears into the machine in front of her. She gets to her feet, ignoring the pain, and runs forward. She grabs onto the Pokeball just as it connects to a strange arm-like structure. She uses her knife to cut some of the arms, only to drop it. She looks down at it before beginning to pull on the arms, heading toward the entrance of the machine. After a moment, she falls forward as the arms break, landing on her stomach. As she lands, the Pokeball opens, releasing her Eevee. It shakes its head in an attempt to clear the fogginess from being within the Pokeball out, before turning to look at Blaze.

"EEVEE!" Eevee shouts as it runs up to Blaze, rubbing its head against hers. She rubs between its ears.

"It's good to have you back." Blaze says before the two of them look toward the tubes that contain some kind of liquid. They watch in horror as Pokémon begin to come through them, heading in a random direction. Blaze's eyes wide as she realizes just what they are. "They're clones." She mutters. Eevee looks up at her before they hear a blast. They look up, only to see that the machine has exploded, and Pokeballs are raining down.

"Ee." Eevee mutters as the two of them watch the Pokémon as they're released from the Pokeballs. One lands right in front of her. As the Pokémon's released, a smile appeared on her face.

"Ra!" Rattata shouts as it appears out of the Pokeball. It runs into Blaze's arms. She smiles before getting a determined look on her face.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo looks at everyone.

"With Pokémon and human eliminated, my clones shall rule the planet." Mewtwo says right when one of the walls explodes and the clones run out. "Behold." Mewtwo says as he turns to look at the poke-clones.

"You'll never get away with your plan! I won't let you!" Blaze says as her and all the original Pokémon appear through the smoke from the hole that the poke-clones had made. She walks forward until she's face to face with Mewtwo.

"Oh, will you now?" Mewtwo says as he raises a hand. "Pathetic human!" Mewtwo says as his eyes glow the same blue as before seconds before Blaze is flung upward, toward the wall. Just before she would have slammed into the wall, a pink bubble appears, breaking her fall. Suddenly, a little pink Pokémon appears, and pops the bubble, causing Blaze to fall onto her butt on a small slab of the wall.

"Ow!" Blaze says, closing her eye at the sting. An orb suddenly flies forward, narrowly missing both Blaze and Mew. Mewtwo flies at Mew, fully intent on killing it.

"We shall see which of us is greater!" Mewtwo says. The two of them fight, nearly hitting Blaze a few times. She slowly climbs down the wall, being careful not to wound herself any more than she already has. "I shall block all the Pokémon's special abilities using my psychic powers. Now we shall see who triumphs. GO!" Mewtwo shouts, pointing forward. All the poke-clones run forward. Blaze looks toward the non-clones, only to see them rush forward as well with determined looks on their faces.

"Oh no!" Blaze mutters, looking at the Pokémon with wide eyes. When the smoke clears from yet another attack from Mewtwo, she sees that all of the Pokémon and poke-clones had split up into groups of two, and are fighting each other with everything they have. She runs her eyes over the arena until she spots a certain Pokémon. Her eyes widen as she sees the clone Eevee hit her Eevee with a headbutt. She jumps to the ground, collapsing when her legs give out underneath her. Two people help her get to her feet. She looks up to see Rubbalite and Melody.

"We have to do something. Pokémon are not meant to fight like this." Melody says, looking as her Mankey and the clone-Mankey fall to the ground. "They're going to kill each other…" Melody says as tears fall down her face. Just after she says that, Mewtwo and Mew's attacks collide, making a huge gust as well as a plume of smoke that covers the entire arena. The lights go out from the surge of electricity that was generated by the blast.

When the smoke clears, the three of them look, only to see the Pokémon lying outside the arena, wounded, while Mew and Mewtwo are floating in the center with a pink aura surrounding Mew and a purple one surrounding Mewtwo. They both send an attack at each other. The force behind it causes the two of them to fly back a good ten feet.

Melody looks around at all the wounded Pokémon. A sad look covers her face. She releases her hold on Blaze, causing Blaze to lean up against the wall before running forward while yelling, "You have to stop this right now!" She gets in between Mew and Mewtwo. "STOP!" She yells as their attacks hit her, causing an explosion.

"MELODY!" Rubbalite shouts, taking a step forward with a look of horror, only to have Blaze grab a hold of her arm. When she looks back, she sees Blaze shake her head. They both cover their eyes as dust covers the area once again. When it clears, they see Melody lying on the ground, not moving.

"Mankei!" Mankey shouts as it runs toward her. The Pokémon begin to cry out. Mankey tries to move her, but she doesn't wake up. It suddenly surprises everyone when it Thundershocks Melody. It continues until it's exhausted, at which time, tears begin to fall down its face. Blaze and Rubbalite look around as all of the Pokémon begin to cry.

"What the…" Rubbalite mutters as they both watch the tears of the Pokémon fly toward Melody before getting absorbed into her. The last tears to be collected are her Mankey's, whose tears make Melody slowly wake up.

"Mankey!" Melody says as she gets up on her hands and knees. Mankey runs into her arms, at which time all of the Pokémon call out in happy voices.

"The human sacrificed herself to save the Pokémon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they see the true power that all shared deep inside." Mewtwo says, looking down at Melody while Mew nods.

"Mew." Mew says, nodding.

"I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irreverent. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Mewtwo says as a blue light surrounds both him and Mew. The Pokémon and humans watch as the poke-clones are lifted into the air with blue lights surrounding them as well.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" Melody asks as she looks up at them.

"Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here, I will always remember. But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten." Mewtwo says while he and the other poke-clones as well as Mew fly away. They all look down when the ground begins to glow underneath them.

"Whoa!" Melody shouts as she feels like she's going to fall. The light surrounds the whole arena before running them to the harbor.

"This could be the worst storm ever." Officer Jenny says, holding her hands out in an attempt to calm the trainers in front of her.

"You must listen to me. You have got to find shelter." The harbor manager says in a stern voice.

It ends with Melody, Rubbalite and Brock walking off down the beach.

++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Okay, I know that technically the First Movie takes place during Ash's journey, but for all intents and purposes I have decided to change the timeline slightly. Soooo it's taking place in the future....

Until nxt time :3

->LukaThorne


End file.
